<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Forget About You by Karina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851914">Can't Forget About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina'>Karina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Season 1 episode "The Prodigal".<br/>In the episode, Frank Bennett is set to testify against his brother Joey, who is involved in organized crime (mainly drugs). The catalyst was the fact that a younger man working for Frank, overdosed on drugs that were dealt by Joey. MacGyver is sent to protect Frank from both Joey's people and the bureaucratic Feds. </p>
<p>Fic takes place after his testimony, when Frank has rebuilt his life. MacGyver pays him a visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Bennett/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Forget About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MacGyver! Come on in!" Frank told me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tomorrow afternoon I'm leaving for another assignment, so I thought I'd stop by. Looks like you've got a great place here," I said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Let me get you something to drink. Sit anywhere you like and make yourself comfortable. Is ginger ale fine?" Frank asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sat down on the sofa and set aside my suitcase. After visiting Frank, I was going to stay in a motel, then drive to the airport the next morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frank came out of the kitchen, with two cans of ginger ale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here you go," he said, setting them on the coffee table.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We then clinked our cans in a toast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When you helped me out, you know, by letting me see my mother despite the resistance from the Feds...did you do that because you dislike bureaucrats and wanted to do the humane thing? Or was it more of a personal reason?" he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A bit of both. I could ask you the same thing about the OD of the guy that worked for you, " I answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I guess that was a bit of both too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's all a bit complicated, isn't it?" I took a swig out of my can. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Complicated indeed. I have to admit I'm pretty good at keeping it professional, but sometimes the line wavers.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. By the way, are you planning on staying in a motel or something?" he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, if I can find one around here tonight," I told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why don't you stay here for tonight?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know, Frank….,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, MacGyver. Think of it as my way of expressing gratitude for all you've done," he said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"OK. If you insist," I replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It's just one night in a place much more comfortable than a motel, and it saved me the effort of driving around. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hesitant.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So we caught up on what was going on in our lives. It was amazing how at ease I felt with him. I could just be myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's getting a bit late, and I wanna get some sleep," I said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then told me I could use the spare bedroom, so I took my stuff in there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But I couldn't sleep, as my mind was filled with multiple thoughts---my work, my assignments, and Frank. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Why do you do this to me, Frank?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I woke up and wandered into the living room, hoping some TV and warm milk might do the trick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"MacGyver, you OK?" Frank asked me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. It's taking me forever to fall asleep, so I figured I could do something relaxing, then try again." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Relaxing, huh? How about a massage?" he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> That would normally sound relaxing, but with Frank, it might turn awkward. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will that help?" I asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Worth giving it a try," he replied with his suave smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sat on the couch again, and he started to massage my shoulders and back. I hadn't noticed how stiff they were from all the work I'd been doing lately. It was a relaxing and pleasant experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands moved over to my hips and thighs. The sensations were pleasant, but in a different way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> There's no turning back now... he's flipped the switch on my desires. Every rub and caress makes me think of him, and I can feel myself getting turned on.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"MacGyver, just relax and enjoy it, all right?" he said, rubbing my lower back, then lower stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Frank---I, I want you," I blurted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then responded with a kiss---a hot and passionate one. My cock was already starting to get hard with his massaging of my thighs, and now it was rock hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frank then pulled down my pants and underwear, and started to tug on it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn! That feels good!" I moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Assisted masturbation? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers are tightly wrapped around it, rubbing it, and giving it a much needed massage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So pleasurable, isn't it?" Frank asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Not that I need assistance on self-pleasure. Rather, I wanted assistance ...from Frank. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The naughty look in his eyes is driving me wild, making me lose all my inhibitions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't matter that I helped him out as part of my job. I wanted him. There was this almost primal need for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know something that'll make you feel even better," he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think you and I---."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before I could finish my sentence, my cock went in his mouth. It was my first time to get blown by a guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This is just unbelievably good. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frank's soft lips were slowly and sensually moving up and down my hardness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He knows that if he goes too fast, I'll explode too fast. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmm… yeah," I moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I've been blown by girls before, but Frank's mouth and lips felt different, in a good way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then took his mouth off, and looked at me. He looked amazingly sultry like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"MacGyver, you're just so luscious," he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Frank, don't stop. Make me cum," I said, almost desperate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me enjoy you a bit more," Frank replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth took in my cock again, slowly but surely savoring it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I guess patience will have great rewards. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every lick and suck was pressing my buttons, making me pant and moan in pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, God, Frank, you're good," I said almost out of breath.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept going at a slow pace, until he suddenly but steadily picked up the pace. Every nerve in my body was tense, and at this rate, anything would've set it off. What set it off was Frank's passionate stimulation of my sensitive area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt a hot and intense rush of passion, and I breathlessly came into his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> That was intense. Explosively intense. And now that the excitement is over, I feel so calm and blissful.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was mind blowing, Frank," I told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Enough to make you tired, right?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway, good night," I said, heading back to the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then that I fell asleep, curled up on the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, I awoke refreshed. I got up to take a shower, then changed my clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frank was already awake, and he had coffee and Italian pastries ready. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What time do you have to leave?" he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"10:30. So two more hours to go," I told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you have time for breakfast," he smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today I was going to leave on another assignment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He said this was a way to express his gratitude, but how was I going to express my gratitude? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cracked a few jokes while we ate breakfast, which made me laugh and temporarily forget the importance of my upcoming assignment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was time for me to go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Frank, thanks for the hospitality."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I leaned towards him and kissed him gently. It felt warm and reassuring. I stopped to look at his face again, and I kissed him again, this time for a longer time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anytime, MacGyver."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> After I return, I'll stop by again---I promise.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>